


A Pleasant "Surprise"

by MeganLouise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marion is so understanding and sick of Romain being shy to make the first move, No cheating is involved despite what the relationships are, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub!Romain, Video Sex, car crash, degrading names, dom!Nico, sub!Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: Romain didn't know what was happening in front of his eyes until they told him. How was he going to react to that?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Jules Bianchi (implied), Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen/Nico Hulkenberg, Romain Grosjean/Marion Jollès
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trying to write this over the past couple of days as I didn't know how to end it. I decided on having a happy ending for Romain as I didn't want to break his heart. I hope you like it and kudos and comments are so important.
> 
> Update: I've decided to make this in to a series and will add fics as I get the inspiration

Romain should have known that something was up when he saw that the door to Kevin's driver's room was closed completely, he usually left it slightly open after a race so he could go in and talk to the Dane, usually about how shit the car is and why the team dropped them both.

However, he didn't think and as soon as he opened the door and saw Kevin bent over the chair, his racing suit around his ankles and quietly moaning out Nico's name who was currently fucking in to him. Well all he could do was just stand there in complete shock and surprise. As far as he, the grid and the fans knew, they were like arch enemies, so what he was seeing clearly disproved that.

He suddenly realised how tight his clothes were getting and he also realised that they still hadn't noticed he was there, so without thinking he quietly closed the door behind him. 

He had always knew he wasn't 100% straight and he told Marion that straight away, surprisingly she understood which made her even more amazing than she already was. She also understood the ways she sometimes caught him looking at Kevin. One night during a race weekend, she asked him about the looks and before he could even deny it, she told him that if there ever was a chance he could do anything with Kevin then he had her permission as long as he came back to her and the kids. He still couldn't believe that she had said that to him and up to this point thought Kevin was as straight as they come, so he would never get that chance. But now, he was starting to feel jealousy bubble up to the surface as he wished it was him and not Nico fucking into Kevin.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud moan of Nico's name come from Kevin's lips, which made the jealousy even stronger. He knew he had to let them know he was there to make them stop, it might have been petty but he didn't really care, so he coughed loud enough for them hopefully to hear. 

He saw them both freeze and turn to face him, noticing how red Kevin's face was getting and he tried to pull away from Nico with a quiet whine.

"R-Romain shit I'm sorry I didn't want you to see this." He mumbled quietly.

Romain shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself when he saw the smirk on Nico's face. 

"You could have put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door or something like that." He replied back with a chuckle, trying to mask his jealousy and his upset. 

Nico looked straight at him and smirked some more, his hard cock still out on show and he was making no attempt to cover it whereas Kevin was hastily trying to put his clothes back on. "That would have been more noticeable wouldn't it?" 

Romain took another deep breath and it took all of his strength not to punch that smug look off that handsome face. Wait where did the word handsome come in to to this? And he couldn't help but quickly glance down at his rather impressive cock before looking back up. Why was he thinking about Nico like this? He didn't have feelings for both, right? Anyway, they were together and as far as they knew he was with Marion and they wouldn't know about their agreement.

"Babe keep your clothes off, knock off that surprised act and lock that door for me since I can see our little plan worked. We should really thank Marion for this." 

Romain froze on the spot and his brain shut down for a second when he heard Nico and it took him a couple of seconds to reply to that, in that time Nico started to laugh and Kevin did exactly what he was told to do. 

"Wait what? T-This was planned and my...my wife was involved." He stuttered out still not quite believing what he had just said. 

"Mmmm yes she was, Romain." He heard Kevin's voice from behind him. "She phoned me as she was sick of you not making that first move she said and I quote just get him to fuck you already or fuck him please as he is driving me insane." He chuckled before continuing. "I told her I was really interested, but I'm with Nico so I asked if he could join if you were interested in him too. She said yes and here we are." He could feel Kevin's breath on his neck, which made him shiver and adjust himself.

He groaned and tilted his head back when he felt Kevin move his hand around to cup his clothed cock. "Merde" He managed to say. 

He heard Kevin laugh against his neck. "So is that a yes? Do you want both of us?" Kevin whispered before he placed a kiss on Romain's neck, while Nico walked up and tilted Romain's head so they were looking straight at each other. 

"He asked you a question. Do you want both of us?" 

Romain quietly whimpered and quickly nodded his head as much as he could since Nico was holding his jaw tight. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had many fantasies stored away in his mind involving just Kevin, but Nico and Kevin he never imagined that would happen as he didn't think of Nico that way until now. 

"Well then…" Nico reached down to cup his cock like Kevin did which caused Romain to groan and feel his cock twitch a little in his pants. "Let me and Kevin see exactly how much you want us, darling." 

Romain saw the smirk on Nico's face and what followed that was definitely an unexpected but pleasant surprise. If anyone did hear the moans and grunts coming from the room well him and Kevin were leaving anyway so it didn't really matter to them or Nico.


	2. The reason why Romain missed his flight to Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Kevin decided to give Romain a show and well it had one consequence, it was so worth it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning I'm shit at writing smut so be prepared for badly written smut haha.

A couple of weekends later, Romain was getting ready to set off to Turkey. He was really looking forward to this track even though he knew it might not end well since the car was just shit this year, no matter what track they went to. 

All he could think about though is what happened in Kevin's drivers room and the night following that. He might have had to cover up his neck afterwards and him, Kevin and Nico might have had to have an awkward conversation with Guenther since he didn't want him to think he was cheating on Marion, but he was really happy. Marion was happy for him too and wanted all of the details once he arrived back home, he was more than happy to tell her those details after the kids had gone to bed, which ended up with them having a lot of fun themselves that night. 

Suddenly, his phone rang and he tilted his head a little when he turned to see that it was Nico requesting to facetime with him. He reached over to grab his phone and answered it. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw though as one he could see that Nico and Kevin were in their hotel room due to the decor, so must already be in Turkey, but the most important thing was that he could see that Kevin was on the floor on his hands and knees naked. 

"Fuck, guys w-what are you doing? I-I have a flight to catch soon." He stuttered out, his pants already getting painfully tight.

He heard Nico chuckle and the camera turned, so Romain could see Nico's face.

"We know you do, this won't take long though as we really wanted you to see this. Didn't we, baby?" The camera view turned back around and Kevin quickly nodded his head. 

"Yes, sir we wanted you to see this so much, Ro before you catch your flight." Romain adjusted himself over the sight of how pretty Kevin looked. 

"Okay I have ten minutes before I really need to go." He breathed out, sending a quick text to Marion to keep the kids at the park for a few more minutes before sitting down on the bed, quickly undoing his pants and taking his very hard cock out ready for what Nico and Kevin have in store. 

He heard an oh fuck from both of them, when he placed his phone in a way where they could see how hard his cock was. 

"Mmmm you like what you see?" He mumbled, not knowing where this confidence was coming from. 

"Yes we do, Ro, but we are the ones who are supposed to be giving you a show. So no touching until I say got that?" Nico smirked a little. 

Romain quickly nodded his head, trying to suppress a whine. He knew he was more on the sub side of things, he found that out with Marion and it was no exception when it came to Nico and Kevin as Nico was definitely the dominant one out of the three, both him and Kevin loved that a lot. 

"That's a good boy now enjoy the show." He watched as Nico placed his phone down on the drawers next to the bed and that's when he could see that Nico was only naked from the waist down, his hard throbbing cock bobbing against his stomach which made Romain lick his lips right away. 

He watched then as Nico grabbed Kevin's hair and forced his cock down Kevin's throat, ignoring the gags which made Romain moan out and clench his hands in to fists. He wish he could see Kevin's face as Nico started to fuck his throat, knowing that he properly has tears and spit dripping down on to the floor as he saw that first hand once they all got back to the hotel that first day. 

"That's it, my little whore. Show Romain how good you suck my cock and how good you will suck his once he arrives. Our perfect little cocksucker" He heard Nico growl out and tug at Kevin's hair some more, causing a loud whimper to come from Romain as he wanted to touch himself so bad. 

"P-please, Nico I wanna touch myself so bad please." Romain begged, the pain starting to become too much to handle. 

He saw Nico look towards the camera and pulled Kevin off his cock for a second. "No not until me and Kevin cum. You will be a good boy and wait, I know you have a flight to catch but I don't want you to touch yourself." He lifted Kevin's head up and kissed him deeply and roughly for a few seconds, Romain knowing he is doing this to tease him even more before pulling away and shoving his cock back in to Kevin's perfect mouth.

All Romain could hear for the next couple of minutes were loud moan and dirty praises as Nico fucked Kevin's throat. The flight was the further thing from his mind at that moment as all he could think about was wishing he could be there or at least hoping they would hurry up so he could cum himself. 

Not before long he heard Nico moan out Kevin's name, stilling and cumming hard down the Dane's throat, him knowing he will swallow it all down. 

"F-fuck that's that's a good boy." Nico mumbled in-between pants as he slowly pulled away. "Now you can make yourself cum, so our handsome little Frenchman can cum too since he has been such a good boy." 

Romain bit his lip hard and watched carefully as Kevin quickly jacked himself off, cumming all over his hand and on the floor underneath him within a couple of seconds. 

Once that happened, Nico grabbed the camera and made sure both him and Kevin could see him. "Now you can touch yourself and make it quick, so you aren't late for your plane." 

Romain whimpered out once he placed his hand on his cock, feeling so relieved that he could finally touch himself and he started to stroke himself in a way that he knows will get himself off quickly, his thumb rubbing around the head and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck you are so beautiful, Ro. I can't wait to suck you off too and feel your cock in my ass." He heard what he believed was Kevin and that ended it for him, cum spurting out and covering his hand and pants along with him moaning Nico and Kevin's names. 

"Mmmmm fuck." He breathed out and slowly moved his hand away after a couple of seconds, trying to calm himself down after that. 

"I can't wait for that too, Kev." He managed to say, slowly opening his eyes and grabbing some wipes from the side to clean up his hand, also noticing that he needed to change his pants too. 

That's when he looked his phone and his eyes widened when he saw the time. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for the flight. I have to go, see you both soon." He hung up, quickly changing his pants and making sure he had everything before making his way down with his luggage. He saw Marion and his kids walking through the door and he quickly hugged them all, kissing his wife softly and apologing for what happened, whispering in her ear that he will tell her all of the details later. 

He made it to the airport, but groaned in frustration when he saw that he missed his flight. I'm gonna kill them, he thought to himself. He messaged Guenther telling him that he will be arriving tomorrow now before posting about it on his social medias, knowing Nico and Kevin will see the posts. When he did arrive in Turkey the following day he made sure that he was going to get them back for making him miss his flight, it was worth it though but he didn't tell them that.


	3. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin thought the worst to begin with as soon as he saw the flames and heard who was in the crash. Luckily, for everyone, Romain got out and was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone so I'm back and with another chapter. This chapter is kind of angsty given what it's about so be prepared. The crash isn't in explicit detail, but I thought I would still warn you in advance and I may have diverted a little bit too with some of the details. Also I've just finished writing this chapter with an awful cold and while I feel like shit, so I apologise if it's shit

When Kevin first saw the red flag, his first thought was that someone probably went into a barrier and lost a wing or something like that. Then he saw the fire and smoke and he froze for a second, hoping that the driver who crashed is okay but seeing how bad that fire looked from his view he was doubtful

"Guys what's happened? Who's crashed?" 

He heard silence for a few seconds then his engineer said a name that made the Dane's heart drop.

"Romain, Kev. I-it was Romain. T-that's all I know please stay calm and come in." He heard the shakiness in his engineer's voice, which he was trying to hide for Kevin's sake.

Kevin took a deep breath, trying not to shake or tear up as he still needed to focus and park up in the pitlane. 

He got to the pitlane as fast as the rules would let him and he shook his head when he got out while taking his helmet off, seeing his team around him, some of them knew what was going on with him, Romain and Nico. 

"Did he get out? Please tell me he got out." His voice broke towards the end.

His engineer nodded and Kevin's legs nearly gave out if it wasn't for Guenther running up and grabbing him to hold him up

"I-I-I need to see him, Guenther please." 

"He is going to be okay, Kevin. He will get transferred to the nearest hospital and you can go and see him after the race. I know it will be hard to get back in to the car but I'm sure Romain will want you to continue okay?" 

He noticed some of the team trying to cover something with their bodies and he pulled away from Guenther, going to see what they were trying to hide but he wished that he didn't.

On nearly every screen, they were replaying the crash and Romain's rescue for everyone to see and all Kevin could do was freeze and watch, not knowing what else to say or do without breaking down which he knew couldn't happen. He watched as Romain's car hit the barrier and burst into flames instantly followed by him trying to climb out and both the medical car driver and the grid doctor pulling him away. 

The Dane couldn't even imagine what Romain must have been through during that moment and he thanked whoever is up there that Romain didn't lose consciousness and managed to get out as with crashes that big no one usually survives them. He also couldn't imagine what Marion and Romain's kids must be going through as they were watching the race live. He knew he had to send Marion a text or even call her to tell her that Romain would be okay, even though he needed that himself in that moment. 

He saw his phone in front of him and looked up to see Guenther. "I know Nico is filming for German TV, Kev but I'm sure you need him right now. Go phone him." 

He went inside and called Nico, thankfully Nico answered and there were tears from both sides of the phone. Nico did say the same thing as Guenther as well that he needs to finish the race for Romain. 

After the phone call he also sent a quick text to Marion, hoping she and the kids are okay and that he is sure Romain will be okay as he is a fighter, he always has been. He got a text back from her about ten minutes later thanking him for checking up on them and that she is flying over soon, so she will see the Dane and give him a massive hug. He couldn't help but smile a little at that even though tears were threatening to pour down his face. 

He managed to pull himself together though and finished the race, which surprised himself as during every lap he stared at the place where Romain crashed. All he wanted after the race was go straight to Romain, but he knew he had media duties and shit like that. 

It was during one of the interviews where he heard Daniel on one side of him condemning F1 on how many times the crash was shown on TV. Kevin was surprised at how open and angry the Australian sounded, but he was glad someone said something as he was disgusted himself with how many times it was shown not just through F1 but the different media outlets as well. 

"Hey, Daniel!" He ran up to him after they both finished their interviews. "Thanks for sticking up for Romain and basically telling F1 to go fuck themselves. That means so fucking much to m…" He quickly coughed to cover himself. "To Romain's family."

Daniel showed Kevin his famous grin and patted Kevin's shoulder. "It's alright, mate I know. You, Nico and Romain aren't exactly stealthy when it comes to sneaking around." Kevin's cheeks turned bright red at that and Daniel just chuckled before continuing. "I just thought I would speak up as yeah Romain may have got out but it's still not okay to show that crash over and over again." He took a deep breath. "For both his family and us having to get back in to the car." 

Kevin saw Daniel's face change and knew what he was thinking about. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I knew how close you two were. It was heartbreaking for all of us when we heard the news." He hugged the Australian, not caring about the rules right now. 

Daniel hugged Kevin back tightly and patted his back. "Thanks. I'm...I'm just glad that Jules' death brought about the halo which saved Romain's life tonight. I don't really believe in heaven, but I'm sure Jules was looking down on him in that moment." He whispered as they both pulled away from each other.

"I-I'm sure he was too." 

They went their separate ways and it was a few hours later when Kevin could finally go to the hospital and see Romain. He walked in to Romain's room and his heart broke again when he saw the Frenchman sat up in bed with his hands all bandaged up. 

Romain saw him and smiled. "It's okay, Kev. No broken ribs, just burns on my hands. I'm okay well okay as I can be right now." He chuckled softly. 

Kevin sniffled and slowly walked up as he was afraid his legs would give. "I was so worried about you we all were, Ro. You could have died in that crash." He sat down on the chair next to him.

"I didn't though. I thought I was going to for a few seconds, I was ready to actually." Kevin couldn't help but start tearing up at that.

All Romain wanted to do was comfort Kevin in that moment but with his hands he couldn't. "But then I thought about Marion, my kids, you and Nico along with the rest of my family and friends and knew then I had to pull myself out no matter the cost." 

Kevin sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away as he carefully placed his hand on Romain's leg. "I'm I'm so relieved you did get out of there." He took a deep breath to compose himself. "Marion is on her way along with Nico, I talked to them both both just after the crash and after the race." 

He saw Romain smile and nod his head. "I'm looking forward to seeing them both here. Hopefully I can help them see that I'm okay and still here as I'm sure they are both very worried about me."

"Yeah they are. Oh Daniel basically told F1 to go fuck themselves for showing your crash loads of times, I don't think I've ever seen him as pissed even after Baku 2018." 

Romain couldn't help but laugh slightly before speaking. "I wish I could have seen Daniel in that interview. I get why he was like that especially after what happened with Jules. You know I was pretty against the halo when the plans to introduce them first got brought to us after Jules, but I'm glad my mind changed and I'm glad the sport has become a lot safer than it was back then."

Kevin nodded his head in agreement. "Safety comes before how pretty the car looks." 

"Definitely. I just wish everyone thought that way as even now there are people who are still against the halo. Hopefully my crash has changed their minds." 

"I hope so too, Ro." Kevin grinned when he remembered that he had to tell Romain something. "You are this weekend's driver of the day. Loads of people voted for you, I know it doesn't mean much but it shows the fans love you and care about you." 

Romain's eyes widened, surprised about that. "Wow really? I don't know what to say about that. I should thank everyone and I'm happy that the fans do care about me." He yawned a little just as the doctor walked in and politely told Kevin that he had to go and give Romain some rest. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ro alright?" 

"See you tomorrow, Kev."

It was a few days later when Romain was finally out of the hospital. He couldn't race in the next race and there were talks that he wouldn't be able to race in Abu Dhabi which did upset the Dane a little as he wanted to race with Romain in their final ever race with Haas and possibly with F1. But, Romain was out of the hospital and okay and that's all that mattered to him.

During those few days, both Marion and Nico arrived in Bahrain and they all hugged each other away from everyone and made sure they were all okay. If anything though, Romain was the one who made sure they were okay even though it should have been the other way around.

Romain flew home with Marion not that long after, but made sure that Kevin and Nico knew how much he loved them both and promised to video call as much as he possibly could. Kevin and Nico did the same with Romain before he left and really made sure he knew how much they loved him and how relieved they were that he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> F1 tumblr - f1-baby1999


End file.
